The invention concerns a plug connection assembly for moisture-protected electrical plug connections or a corresponding plug that comprises a base body with a front-side fastening flange and an elastic sealing element that is arranged thereat as well as an electrical cable that exits at the rear from the base body.
Such a plug is disclosed in DE 197 37 884 A1. Here, the elastic sealing element forms the plug head in which the electrical contacts are guided and supported by means of a special guide. Depending on which type of plug is to be produced and how the electrical contacts are arranged accordingly, different sealing elements and different guides are required. Since in the known plugs the sealing element is a main component, a multitude of different parts must be kept in stock in order to build different plug variants.
Such plug systems are used in particular for control of complex water fountains and must therefore have a high standard with regard to seal-tightness. Preferably, they should even satisfy class IP 68 and be usable under water.